¡Feliz Navidad Weasley! ¡Feliz Navidad Potter!
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Él renuncia a todo por esperarla pero ella no podrá llegar. ¿Habrá regalo navideño? Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.


**¡Feliz Navidad Weasley! ¡Feliz Navidad Potter!**

**Disclaimer**: Todos personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa reina Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia participa en el Reto: Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.

¡Todo era un maldito caos! ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo aquello? ¡Había dejado por estar allí para cuando ella llegara! Quería gritar y salir corriendo tras ella pero la tormenta se lo impedía, sabía que era imposible. Enterró la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y se hundió aún más en el viejo sillón de La Madriguera, aquel que todavía conservaba su olor.

* * *

_¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?— Molly luce decepcionada y preocupada a la vez— Estoy segura que podríamos convencer a Ginny para que también vaya._

—_No es solo Ginny, también está Teddy. Quiero aprovechar que estoy libre para pasar más tiempo con él antes del viaje de Andrómeda y debo terminar las remodelaciones de Grimmauld Place._

—_Te entiendo perfectamente— decía Arthur sonriendo— Será una gran sorpresa para Ginny y no olvides cuidar de Ron y Hermione, luego de esa pelea podemos esperar cualquier cosa— agrega pensativo._

—_Aliméntate bien jovencito— le reprende Molly con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido— No quiero llegar y verte de nuevo con esas ojeras y flacucho._

—_Estaré bien— asegura sonriendo y deja que ella trate de arreglar su indomable cabellera— disfruten de estas vacaciones y tranquila, me haré cargo de todo por acá._

* * *

Camina impaciente por el pasillo del Ministerio de Magia en Bulgaria, tiene frío y no sabe hacia donde va pero eso no la detiene. Debe llegar a tiempo y una tormenta no va a impedírselo, no le importa que sea Noche Buena y que no estén trabajando en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, lo único que importa es que debe estar en casa porque él la está esperando. Entonces camina más deprisa y en el intento de tomar un atajo choca con un chico alto y fornido, piensa en detenerse y descargar su ira con él pero se detiene y sonríe cuando lo ve, era justo lo que necesitaba porque quince minutos después sale con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una media sucia y rota en su mano derecha. ¡Viktor Krum había cumplido su promesa!

Sintió su corazón acelerarse y sonrió, estaría pronto en casa. La media comenzó a brillar y ella solo cerró los ojos.

—¿Harry?— Ginny entra corriendo a la casa, con el cabello fuera de lugar y un poco pálida— Amor ya llegué, no te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado— deja a un lado su bolso y trata de controlar su respiración y camina hasta la sala. Un árbol de Navidad, regalos y la chimenea encendida la toman por sorpresa pero hay un bulto escondido en su sillón favorito y ella no tarda en acercase— ¿Harry? ¿Harry qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ginny?— Harry se frota los ojos como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviese allí— ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Harold ha traído tu carta, decías que no podrías venir— el azabache se levantó y se acercó hasta a ella y puso sobre sus hombros la manta con la que se cubría momentos atrás. La llevó hasta a la chimenea y se sentó junto a ella.

—Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo ¡todo se complicó! El partido se canceló y todo se colapsó. Nos prohibieron viajar por la tormenta y fue entonces cuando te envié la carta— él la acercó más a su pecho— así que fui con Davis para que me ayudara a conseguir un traslador pero es tan imbécil que no pudo hacerlo, así que fui hasta el Ministerio de Magia y no te imaginas quien me ayudó a encontrar el traslador… — ¡Krum! ¡Viktor Krum! — Ginny no paraba de mover las manos— Fue muy amable de su parte. Por un momento…— él la interrumpió de la manera más sutil y embriagadora, la estaba besando y aquel beso hizo que olvidara todo lo que había pasado.

Habían pasado pocas semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto –cuando Harry la tomó por sorpresa en unos de los entrenamientos en Bulgaria— pero sus labios pedían más, anhelaban más. Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó pero continuaron cerca el uno del otro, rozándose y mirándose a los ojos, enamorados.

— Estaba apunto de enloquecer si no llegabas. No sabes lo que ha pasado por aquí— ella lo mira dubitativa y él continua— Digamos que tus padres piensan que estamos con Ron y Hermione –ella se giró buscándolos— es solo que ellos se fueron justo después de la partida de Molly y Arthur hasta Rumanía

— ¿Reconciliación?— pregunta sonriendo— Eso quiere decir que estamos solos— agrega y él sonríe—

— Nuestra primera Navidad solos tu y yo. Suena bien, ¿no?— y entonces gira sobre si mismo y se lleva a Ginny con él. Ahora están en la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

— ¡Potter! Odio cuando haces eso— ella levanta la vista y lo mira confundida— ¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— él negó con la cabeza divertido y gira el pomo de la puerta en una lenta y tortuosa lentitud para Ginny.

— Bienvenida al nuevo y renovado Grimmauld Place— le dice mientras abre la puerta renovada que carece de serpientes retorcidas y deja ver un pasillo lleno de luz.

Aquella no era la casa que había visto años atrás, no existía ni la sombra. El vestíbulo había dejado de lado las lúgubres lámparas de gas para dar paso a un sinfín de fotos mágicas que narraban el inicio de una gran historia y mientras avanzaba podía ver como retozaban algunos detalles de lo que una vez fue la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black: la que una vez fue una desvencijada mesa ahora lucía como nueva al lado del paragüero con el que tantas veces llegó a tropezarse Tonks. El retrato de Walburga Black había desaparecido y en su lugar, un hermoso cuadro de los Potter les saludaba.

Harry la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta la cocina— Ginny jadeó— era totalmente diferente. Si bien seguía siendo grande y mantenía las paredes de piedra pero a diferencia esta vez era más calurosa. Las despensas y la caldera habían sido sustituidas y en su lugar yacía un hermoso y delicado mural.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó ella en un susurro aún conmocionada con cada detalle.

— No está terminado aún pero hemos hecho un excelente trabajo, tu mamá me ha ayudado mucho y Ron también ha puesto de su parte. Pero los agradecimientos generales se los debemos a Hermione y a Kreacher que dieron la idea— él estaba nervioso, se pasaba las manos sobre su cabello y ella solo sonrió.

— Supongo que Kreacher logró quitar el retrato— añadió riendo— ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tal cambio?— Harry la besó tiernamente y la llevó hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Entraron a una habitación que aparentaba estar vacía. Era una de las más espaciosas y ahora se podía ver con claridad hacia afuera, Harry fue hasta el armario y sin que ella se diera cuenta sacó una pequeña caja y la puso en su bolsillo interior.

— Soy malo para la decoración así que te he dejado un poco de trabajo a ti— le dice sonriendo y llevándola de nuevo fuera de la habitación— Creo que por acá hay algo que te gustará.

Ginny se dejó llevar hasta el salón y chilló al verlo. ¡Era la imitación del salón de La Madriguera! Los sillones, la decoración, más fotos y una gran colección de libros que seguramente Hermione había escogido muy bien.

Algo en particular le llamó la atención, era una pequeña columna con aros de luces que se extendía como una regadera entre los libros y la pared ¡Era el árbol genealógico de su familia!

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos al pasar su mano delicadamente sobre la foto de Fred y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. Se refugió en su pecho y ronroneó— Eres malo con las palabras pero con hechos lo superas— levantó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura e infinita gratitud— ¿A qué debo todo esto?— preguntó sin querer separarse.

— Ginny— Harry la miró y ella se sonrojó— Había preparado esta sorpresa antes de tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida por eso quiero que hablemos— la llevo hasta un sillón y se sentó junto a ella— Cuando aceptaste ser jugadora profesional sabía las consecuencias que traería y aceptamos luchar contra ellas pero con el tiempo supe que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba y que cada vez estábamos más lejos el uno del otro.

— Sabíamos que este momento llegaría— replicó ella— que tendríamos que alejarnos por meses. Eso tú ya lo sabías y aceptaste seguir apoyándome.

— Lo sé. Pero te necesitaba y cada vez es peor Ginny. Te amé con una intensidad increíble, pero no es igual ahora— ella palidecía cada vez más, ese no era el regalo de navidad que esperaba— Hasta tus padres lo han notado y estoy seguro que estarán de acuerdo con mi decisión, no podemos seguir así y eso ya lo decidí. Hace tiempo conocí a una chica extraordinaria, una gran bruja, no se deja llevar por las malas experiencias y me ha amado incondicionalmente, como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

— No sigas por favor— la pelirroja no podía creer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Le había sido infiel acaso?

— Déjame continuar. Sé que no entiendes pero tú no la ves como la veo yo. Sus ojos me miran y me hipnotizan. Su cabello es fuego puro y me lleva a lugares inalcanzables ¡Ella en sí me lleva a la locura! Y he decidido hacer mi vida junto a ella y no puedo esperar más. Quiero saber si ella está de acuerdo y también quiere lo mismo.

Ginny se había girado pero sin poder contenerse un segundo más se giró para enfrentarlo y decirle lo que ella pensaba. No quería ni debía calmarse pero él ya no estaba allí ¡Qué demonios le pasaba a Potter!

— Ven acá y dame la cara— chilló— No puedes esperar que me digas que estás viendo a otra mujer y que no te diga nada ¿Qué esperabas que te felicitara por tu gran decisión? ¿Que llorara de la emoción? ¡Eres un imbécil Potter! Te di MI vida y me pagas con esto— los gritos seguramente se escuchaban en toda la casa pero eso era lo que menos le importaba— Prometiste que lucharíamos contra todos y contra todo— su voz se quebró. ¿Feliz navidad? ¡Jamás!

— Hay algo que no has entendido Weasley— su voz sonó jodidamente sensual y al aparecer justo detrás suyo su aliento provocó espasmos en ella— Nada de lo que he dicho es mentira, esa es mi gran verdad pero jamás te he sido infiel ni con el pensamiento. Y si no me crees porque no abres el cofre que está junto a nuestra foto— señaló la mesa central donde reposaba una foto de ambos en la navidad pasada y un pequeño cofre. Camino hacia el sintiendo su mirada esmeralda sobre su espalda y los latidos de su corazón nervioso sobre su piel.

— ¿Qué pretendes?— pregunto girándose para mirarlo fríamente pero él negó, abrió el pequeño cofre donde descansaba una caja negra aterciopelada y la tomó en sus manos.

Había esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento: un anillo sencillo con pequeños detalles y una escritura casi ilegible que rezaba _James y Lily Potter_. Como si fuera un rompecabezas todo encajó a la perfección. Cuando Harry habló de esa mujer era…

— Solo ha habido una mujer que me ha amado con la misma intensidad que yo a ella y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, seguir apoyándola y que ella haga lo mismo conmigo. Weasley, tu eres la única con la que he llegado a los lugares más asombrosos sin salir de casa — a donde jamás pensé hacerlo— la que es fuego y a la única que he amado de esta manera y no aguanto más Ginny ¡Te quiero tener conmigo siempre!, que todos sepan que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo, que no importe nada más que nosotros dos –hablaba rápidamente y movía sus manos alrededor de ella— Sé que tus padres están de acuerdo en que formemos una vida juntos, solo quiero saber si tu también lo estás. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo Weasley?

Siempre había soñado con aquel momento pero no había sido como lo había soñado. Fue totalmente diferente e inesperado porque aunque sabía que su relación con Harry cada vez se fortalecía más nunca esperó que él decidiera hacer su vida con ella ahora, cuando pasaban por aquellos momentos tan difíciles. Pero aunque no lo esperaba en aquel momento sabía cual sería su respuesta, siempre lo supo.

— Sí, acepto Potter. No podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente— dijo acercándose hasta donde él estaba y entonces la giró en sus brazos y la besó de una manera única, como nunca lo había hecho. Amor, entrega, confianza y seguridad.

Doce campanadas sonaron anunciaron que un nuevo día comenzaba, la magia no terminaba apenas comenzaba. Sus miradas se conectaron, menta y chocolate nadaron en un mar de dulzura y amor.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Weasley!— susurró cerca de su boca.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Potter!—

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias infinitas a mi amiga del alma por la gran ayuda. I love you Gaby :D

Y si de nuevo con un Hanny pero es que ellos me piden a gritos y me reclaman cuando pienso en los demás xD

¿Te gustó? Entonces ¡DEJA UN REVIEW!


End file.
